Fujin's Eye
by Skylar Saber
Summary: A Fujin-Seifer fic. Takes place slightly before game. Fujin loses her eye and both discover how the other feels about them.


Ok people, I know Fujin has one eye. This is the story about how she got from two to one. I'm bad at math, but I know it didn't by adding one...so anyway just bear with me. This is only my second fic!  
  
Fujin's Eye  
  
  
Fujin's foot hurt. She grumbled about it, but knew it was from kicking Raijin all day. If he wasn't such a moron, she thought, he wouldn't need kicking.  
She squinted her brown eyes at a figure in the distance. Was it Seifer? He had promised to meet up with her here, in the cafeteria. But he hadn't shown up yet...where was he? Was that him? No, it wasn't. She hardly stopped herself from laughing aloud. It was Squall Leonhart, Seifer's mortal enemy!  
Squall looked at her as he passed. She was one WEIRD girl. Small with brown eyes and gray hair. Not paying her a second thought, he strode away.   
Why did Seifer hate that kid so much? Fujin would never understand Seifer. She understood hatred well enough...just not reasons. For instance, she hated the girl Seifer talked about all the time, that Rinoa girl. A burning feeling stabbed in Fujin's chest at the very mention of that name. A feeling she couldn't describe...Jealousy? Fear of losing Seifer to a girl she didn't know? Or was it just hate...?  
Seifer strode up to her from the side, reached out, and touched her on the arm. "Hey, Fujin, you still on this planet?"  
Startled, Fujin spun to face him. "EXPLANATION?"  
Seifer grinned and said, "Sorry. I was talking to Rinoa."  
Fujin felt that all-too-familiar burning stab. "OH."  
"Ya know, you probably shouldn't meet her. You look pretty angry when I talk to you about her."  
"NO DESIRE."  
Seifer chuckled. "Lets get Raijin and go to the training center. I've had it with the kids here making fun of my level."  
"WHATEVER."  
"Aww come on, get back in a good mood, please? I won't talk about Rinoa to you anymore if you don't want me to."  
Fujin smiled. He always had a way of seeing through her monotonous voice. "ALRIGHT."   
"Good." He smiled. "Now...where's Raijin?"  
"INFIRMARY."  
Something about Fujin's wicked smile at this remark gave away the reason Raijin was in the Infirmary. "Have you been kicking him in the shins again?"  
Fujin tried to stop grinning. "AFFIRMATIVE."  
"Fujin, I've told you to cut that out."  
She did stop smiling now.  
"You don't kick right. Kicking him in the shins doesn't do as much damage as kicking him in the kneecaps."   
She resumed her rare smile.  
  
Raijin hobbled around after Fujin and Seifer. He knew they wouldn't slow down. Not for him, anyway.  
"Fujin, you're walkin' kinda funny. You ok?" Seifer asked. Raijin knew that he'd get another kick if he asked, no matter how worried he was. He had known that Seifer would ask eventually...so he kept his mouth shut.  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
"You don't seem ok."  
"CONCERNED?"  
Seifer laughed. "About my friends? Definitely."  
"FOOT, HURT."  
Seifer automatically looked concerned again. "Was it from kicking Raijin?"  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
"I got the most pain outta it, ya know."  
"Raijin, shut up. Fujin, you sure you wanna go training?"  
Raijin had expected an answer like this. Seifer was ALWAYS more concerned about Fujin.  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
"Alright. If you're sure."  
  
Fujin's first fight was with a Grat. No big deal, she thought.   
  
She thought wrong.  
  
Twenty minutes after the start of the fight, Raijin was holding her steady. Fujin was crying to hard to care. She had gotten hit in the eye by an attack from the Grat.  
Seifer was thundering down the hall to the infirmary. He slowed for a few seconds, panting for breath. Then the picture of Fujin, blood trickling down her face, crying, holding her eye, screaming for him, came to his mind. He immediately started running again, full steam ahead.  
  
"Doc! Doc! There's been an accident!"  
"Seifer, calm down! What's happened?" Doctor Kadowaki had never seen Seifer this upset about anything-or anyone.  
"It's Fujin! She's been hit in the eye by a Grat and she's bleeding really bad! You have to come help her!" Seifer, for the first time in his life, sounded scared.  
"Oh my goodness!" For a short woman, Doctor Kadowaki sure could run. And run she did to the Training Center.  
Seifer was just glad Doc Kadowaki would help Fujin.  
  
Fujin was sitting on the ground now, still crying. Raijin hadn't left her side for an instant. He may get hurt by this small girl at least three times a day, but she was still his best friend and he had a sense of duty to protect her.  
"Out of the way, please, out of the way." Doc Kadowaki tried to push her way through the crowd that had formed around Fujin and Raijin.  
  
Seifer wasn't about to see his friend bleed to death waiting for a doctor to reach her. He took matters into his own hands. "GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW AND LET THE DOCTOR THROUGH OR YOU CAN ALL KISS YOUR JOBS AND PLACES AS STUDENTS GOODBYE!"  
Even he was surprised at how quickly the students parted.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok, Doc?"  
"Yes, Seifer. She'll be fine in a few days."  
Seifer looked down at the small figure on the bed in the infirmary next to where he sat. She was still unconscious. He had never been more worried about a human being than he was right now.   
"You should go to bed, Seifer. There's nothing more you can do." Doctor Kadowaki was surprised Seifer was this caring about anyone. Even Fujin.  
"No. I won't leave her. I'll wait here."  
The determined note in his voice was apparent to Doctor Kadowaki. Wearily she sighed. "Alright. I'll be back tomorrow morning. If she wakes up, just talk to her and let me know."  
"Okay."  
  
Seifer waited, hardly sleeping, for hours. Eventually, about two in the morning, her good eye fluttered open.  
"W-where am I?" She was too much in pain to care about her speech. She sat up.  
"You're in the Infirmary," a familiar voice beside her said.  
"Seifer? Why am I here?"  
"You got hit in the eye by a Grat in the Training Center...Doc Kadowaki said you won't be able to use your eye anymore."  
"Oh, God! I'm blind?!"  
"Fujin, please, lay back down. Your other eye is perfectly fine."  
She lay back down. "Why are you here? You should be in bed."  
"I will not leave until you're better. And see, your vision's gotta be ok. You could see it was night."  
Fujin smiled. She knew this was just an attempt to get her to smile. She didn't care; it worked anyway. She closed her eye.  
  
After swallowing several pills from Doctor Kadowaki, Fujin's eye closed. For the night, Seifer hoped. He hated seeing her upset.  
Doctor Kadowaki tried again to get him to go to bed. Stubbornly he persisted. The doctor gave up and went back to bed.  
After he was quite sure she was asleep, Seifer brushed Fujin's hair out of her face. No, he wouldn't leave her side. Not tonight, at least. Ashamed of his gesture of sentiment, he pulled his hand back, lay his head down on his arms on the side of her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Fujin's eye opened. She had been awake and knew about his brushing her hair away. She smiled at his figure, ignored the pain in her face, and took a blanket off the end of her bed. After covering him up, she lay back down.   
When he woke up, he'd know. She could somehow tell that he'd know. Know how she felt about him. Know that his sentiments weren't unnoticed. Know that she...  
The pain in her eye finally overwhelmed Fujin. The combined pain and painkillers working into her system finally forced her into sleep.   
  
And in the morning......  
  
He knew.  



End file.
